This grant is to provide statistical, computing, data management support, and collaboration for the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. The collaboration includes all appropriate activities associated with the planning, monitoring, data collection, and analysis of data obtained from clinical trials conducted by the RTOG. Research and development is also conducted on statistical and computer software methodology aimed at improving and making more efficient the planning, data management, and analysis of clinical trials in cancer.